Pokemon Black and White
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: Emily came to the Unova regain to challeng the gyms and become Chapian, join her, and her friends to acomplish there dream. CareGold,Chess,Future,Vantonage,Obliva,and Light
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Pokemon Black and White is now starting.**

**Emily: So dose that mean I get to see N.**

**Me: That right Emily, and Black, and White will come with you.**

**White: So dose that mean I got to confess my fellings to Black.**

**Emily: I hope so. ~smirk~**

**White: Ow shut up Emily.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**White P.O.V**

"White,White, WAKE UP!"

I fell out of bed and hit my head on the floor, I groan and look up to see Emily laughing, Emily is my cousain she came from the Sinnoh regain to enter Gym battles, she is top Coranator there, plus she has a brother how is a Pokemon Ranger in the Almia regain, Emily was still in her night cloths, she was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts.

"It about time you got up White, your mom was calling you from downstairs." Emily said leaveing my room and went back to her room.

I got up and went downstairs to see mom about to make breakfest and she was feading Emily Pokemon that she brought from Sinnoh, she brought Pikachu how she call Ellie and Infurnap.

"You wont to see me mom." I said as I went to her.

"Ya, I talk to Rose and she said that Emily is the next legandary soilder how will have Reshiram." Mom said to me.

"Reshiram, you mean the legandary Pokemon." I ask her.

"That right, Rose told me it was past down in the family a long time ago and now it was time for her daughter to take that place." Mom said looking at the pitcher of me and Emily when we were little.

"I see if that true then I will do whatever it take to protect her, and I will tell Black about it to." I told mom.

"Good now you and Emily better go get change befor you go on your journy." Mom said befor going to the kitchen to cook us breakfest.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Emily P.O.V**

"White get down here now." Her mom calling her from downstairs.

"Okay I comeing mom." White said comeing down the stairs.

I was in the kitchen drinking my apple juice, Black came over to join us for are journy, him and White is going to get there starter Pokemon today, and I might think I might get one to sceince I new here in this Regain.

White came down the stairs, she was wearing a white shirt and over it was a black vest, she is also wearing blue shorts, and a white and pink hat that have a pokeball symble in the middle.

"What took you so long White." I ask her.

"lost sight of were my hat was." White said.

"Ow okay, anyway you look good." Black said comeing up to me and White.

"Aw, thanks Black, you and Emily look great too." White said.

I look at myself and Black, I was wearing a red shirt over it was a black vest, I was also wearing a white skirt, and a red and white hat that have a pokeball symble in the middle. Black was wearing a blue jacket that have a few white lines on it, he is also wearing black pants, and a black and white hat that have a pokeball in the middle.

"Ow Emily bfor I forget I got you something." White said handing me a small box.

I gave her confuse look, she only shrug her shoulder. I open it up to see a red and black Xtransceiver.

"Aw, thanks White I like it." I said as I put it on my wrist, and brought out one pokeball and reaturn Infirnap to it ball, but Ellie he dosen't like being in a pokeball.

"Come on, are we going or what." White said.

"Shour thing, come on Ellie." I called for him.

Ellie got up and jump onto my shoulders.

"Let get are Starter Pokemon." Black said leaveing the house.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Black P.O.V**

When we got to Prof, Juniper lad we went inside to see her waiting for us and she had three pokeballs waiting for us.

"Aw welcom I been waiting for you." Prof. Juniper said.

"Sorry but White here missplace her hat." Emily said stareing at her cousain.

"Not my falt." White said folding up her arms.

"Okay time to pick witch starter Pokemon you wont." Prof. Juniper said throwing the three pokeballs in the air and out came a fire type, water type, and a fire type.

"Here are the starter pokemon you will have, Tepig, Oshawoot, and Snivi, now chouse wise." Prof. Juniper said leaving the room.

"So witch Pokemon should we get." Emily said looking at the three Pokemon.

"I don't even know but look like Ellie made a new friend." White said pointing to Ellie how was playing with Tepig.

"Ellie do you wont me to get Tepig." Emily ask him.

"Pika, Pikachu." Ellie nodded at her.

"Te. Tepig." Tepig said tackle Emily down to the ground.

"I gest that will be a yes." Emily said petting Tepig.

"Well if she chouse Tepig, then I chose Snivi." I said picking up the little grass type.

"Well that leaves me with Oshawoot." White said picking up the little water type.

"Well all of you mabe a good choice." Prof. Juniper said comeing back in the room, and in her hands she was holding three pokedex.

"Are those the pokedex we be using." Emily said.

"That right Emily séance you already know what to do with it I will give your first." Prof. Juniper said handing Emily a black and red pokedex.

"Thank you Prof. Juniper." Emily said as she open the pokedex and started to cheack Tepig move.

"Alright Black, and White I will teach you everythin about how the pokedex is use." Prof. Juniper said telling us everything about the pokedex.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**~Outside~ Normal P.O.V**

4 minutes later

"That it I will never hear a speech about a pokedex ever again." Black said walking out th lab very sleppy.

"Hey unleast I woke you up." White said looking at her friend.

"That because you woke him because you told Oshawoot to use Water Gun on him." Emily said pointing to a still wet Black.

"What you know he falles asleep everytime, he even fell asleep in school too." White said.

"Ahh!" Emily scream being tackle by two pokemon.

Black and White was about to pull out there pokeball when they stop to see Latias, and Lugia that belond to Emily mom, Rose.

"Hey what are you two doing here." Emily said looking at the two legandarry Pokemon.

"_Your mom told us we have to come with you on your journy._" Lugia said sitting in frount of Emily.

"_Lugia is right and beside what will happen if you don't catch a flying type Pokemon._" Latias said.

"You got a point there Latias." Emily sighn. "Okay I will tack both of you on my journy." Emily said tacking out two master balles.

"_Thank you Princess." _Both Latias and Lugia said befor going into the master ball.

"So were are we going to first." Wmily said faceing Black and White.

"Let see the first gym is located in Striaton City." White said looking at the Town map, that her mom pack in her pag.

"Okay then off we go!" Emily said marching to Rought 1.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Yes chapter one is done.**

**Emily: So dose that mean in the next chapter I will see N.**

**Me: Not yet Emily you will see him in chapter 3 and in this story you will not fall in love with him.**

**Emily: Thakn goodnes, so that mean I will fall in love with my childhood friend.**

**White: I hop so. ~smirk~**

**Emily: Ow shut up White.**

**Me: In the next story I already got two oc in the nrxt story and there twins, and they belong to a friend of mine here in Fanfiction, this story will be a EmilyxOc and BlackxWhite, If make a nother Black and White story it will be EmilyxN and that will Legandarryshipping.**

**Black: R&R, and are auther need three more Oc.**


	2. Childhood friends

**Me: Chapter 2 is up and the oc are comeing in.**

**White: and who would that be.**

**Me: Emily childhood friends, Danny, and Autumn**

**Danny: Yay it about time I get into this story.**

**Autumn: Danny don't over do it.**

**Emily: He wont. ~comes behind Danny and hugs him from behind~**

**Danny: ~blush~ Emily.**

**Autumn: *Glares***

**Me: Today Black will do the disclamer.**

**Black: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the two Oc, exept for her Oc Emily.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

"Pika, Pikachu."

"I fine Ellie." I told him as I sat on the wet grass.

Me,White,and Black made it to Accumula Town and we decide to stay at the Pokemon Center, I end up going outside and went to Route 2 to train Tepig with the help of Ellie, but I felt something hit my nose I look up to see that it was starting to rain, so I return Tepig to his pokeball, but when I was about to go back to the Pokemon Center I trip over something and twisted my ankle, and now I in the rain with my hair, and cloths socking wet, plus I think I coming down with a cold too.

"Ahh! Chu!"

" ."

"I fine Ellie I just got a cold that it." I told him as I petted his head."But what am I going to do." I said to myself as I hug my neas togather, but something end up cover me up I tried to look up but I was starting to fall asleep.

"Don't worry Emily, I will bring you back to the Pokemon Center."

I realize it was a boy voice, he end up kissing me on the forhad, and the next thing I know was falling fast asleep with Ellie in my arms.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Black P.O.V**

I was at the Pokemon Center watching White paceing the floor.

"Black I worry Emily had not come back yet." White said looking at me with worry.

"White it okay Emily will come back I shour of it." I told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay if you say so." White said calming down.

"Mud, Mudkip!"

Did you here that White." I told her.

"Ya it sound like a Mudkip." White said.

I than started to fill something tug on my pants leg, I look down to see a Mudkip.

"Hey what wrong Mudkip." White said.

"Mudkip. Mud!" Mudkip said pointing to the door.

The next thing that happen was a boy with brown spiky hair came in all socking wet, he was wearing a orange hoddie and green pants, and in his arms was a sleeping girl with a slepping Pikachu in her arms, wait back up there was that Emily in his arms.

"Ow Emily!" White said picking up her cousain.

"Don't worry she only sleeping." the boy said looking at her.

"Thanks for finding her." I said as I turn to him.

"Ow no problem she is my childhood friend." the boy side.

"Wait you know Emily." White said.

"Ya me and my twin sis know her when we were five years old." the boy said.

"What is your name anyway." I ask him.

He was about to tell me when a girl with light blue hair tackle him to the ground.

"Danny I was worry, and why are you socking wet." the gril said getting off of him.

"I'm so sorry Autumn I saw are friend and I ave to something." Danny said poiting to a still sleeping Emily.

"No way it that Emily, Emily Smart." Autumn wisper to Danny.

"Yep that her." Danny said.

"H'm." Emily said as she begain to wake up.

"Ow Emily are you okay."White said.

"Ya I fine, my anckle still hirt." Emily told her.

"Okay let get you out of those wet cloths." White said helping Emily up and helping to her room.

"Ow and thanks for helping me out Danny." Emily said befor leaveing the room with White.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Danny P.O.V**

I still can't belive I meat Emily again, look like she change over the years when she move to Sinnoh, I glade she didn't forget me or Autumn. We meat her when she was new in pre school, I still remmember that day when we became friends.

**~Flashback~**

"_Everyone I wont you to meat your new class meat she move here from the Kanto regain." The teacher said looking at the little girl_

Sh_e had orange spiky hair that was let down, her eyes were green, and she wore the uniform propurly._

"_Would you like to tell them your name." Are teach said._

_She didn't say nonthing but hide behind the teacher._

"_Would you wont me to say it for you." She ask the little girl._

_She only nodded her head._

"_Okay are new classmeats name is Emily Smart." The teacher said._

_The kids in the classroom started to talk._

"_Hey isn't she daughter of the campions of the Kanto, and Johto Regain." a girl said._

"_Ya she is what is she doing here." a boy said._

"_Okay Emily you may tack a seat between to Danny, and Autumn."_

_~Outside~_

"_Hey new girl why are you always quite." One of the boys said._

"_And why do you have this with you every time."A girl said tacking away her Zoura doll._

_Emily didn't say nonthing but when she was about to get her doll back the girl only push her down, and made Emily fall, them she was about to cry._

"_You shouldn't even go to this school." The boy said._

_I look at Autumn how noded her haid, we ran over to them, Autumn snatch the dall out of the the girl hand and ran tourd Emily, wild I was in front of her._

"_Hey what the big idea." The boy said._

"_How can you do this to Emily even though it her first day." Autumn said handing Emily the Zoura doll._

"_Ha, even though she new she always quite and she the daughter of the two champians of the Kanto and Johto regain." The girl said._

"_Ya but it not right to bully her." I said to them._

"_Now you better leave her alone or we go tell the teacher what you did to her." Autumn said giving them a evil glare._

_They only flinch and ran off._

"_Hey are you okay." I ask her helping her up._

"_Ya I fine thanks." Emily said._

"_So you can talk." Autumn said._

"_Ya I can, I was just shy that all." Emily said hugging her Zoura doll. "Anyway thanks for helping me." She said looking at me and Autumn._

"_No problem, those kids weren't suppose to bully you." I said._

"_Hey I know this sound dum, but do you wont to be friends." Emily said._

_Me and Autumn look at each other befor looking at Emily._

"_Shour thing." Me and Autumn said at once._

**~End of Flashback~**

"So when are you going to tell her how you fell." Autumn said as we got to are bedroom.

"I going to tell her soon ." I said.

"Mudkip. Mud."

Hey Muddy what do you got." I ask him.

Muddy remove something from behind his back, and it was a Pokemon egg.

"Hey Autumn what are we going to do with this." I ask her picking the egg up.

"Why don't we give it to Emily, I mean tomorrow is her birthday." Autumn said, putting the egg in a container.

"That right, I forgot tomorrow is her birthday." I said.

"Well we got to do something nice for her." Autumn said sitting on the bed.

"Ya we do, anyway good night." I said laying in bed.

"Good night." Autumn said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Next Day **

**Autumn P.O.V**

"BLACK GET BACK HERE!"

Me and Danny woke up to here screaming and throwing stuff it look like it coming from Black and White room. We went outside to see Emily and Pikachu coming out of her room, look like they hired the same thing too.

"What is going on in there." I ask her.

"Look like Black did it again." Emily said befor opening to the door to see White chasing Black.

"Okay what did he do." Danny said.

"Black stoled on of White bra." Emily said pointing to something that was in Black hand.

"EMILY HELP ME OUT HERE!" White said.

"Okay, Ellie use Thunderbolt on Black." Emily said.

Ellie did as told and use Thunderbolt on Black.

"AHHHH!" Black scream dropping the bra.

"Do that again and I make shore Emily will use aether Latias, or Lugia!" White yelled at him befor going into the bathroom.

"Ow that going to hurt me today, ow and happy birthday Emily." Black said.

"Aw thanks Black." Emily said hugging him.

"Here Emily this is from me and Danny." I said handing her the container that have the Pokemon egg in it.

"Aw thanks I realy like it." Emily said befor hugging both of us.

"No problem Emily." Danny said ruffling her hair.

"And beside when I get done with being a trainer I might go to Almia." Emily said.

"For what." White said comeing out of the bathroom.

"I had a another dream, and that is to be a Top Operator." Emily said.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: Look like Emily wont to be a Operator soon.**

**Emily: That right and I wont be with big brother again.**

**White: Wait you mean Keith right.**

**Emily: Yep that right.**

**Me: But Emily you got to join Ranger school first.**

**Emily: I know that, ow and dose that mean I going to see all of my friends.**

**Danny: That right Emily.**

**Autumn: There me,Danny,Serina,and Jeff, right.**

**Me: That right Serina is Kate little sisster, and Jeff is Crystal little brother, and both of there dream is to be a Pokemon Ranger.**

**Black: Wait I thought this story was about Pokemon Trainers not Pokemon Rangers.**

**Me: Ow ya right.**

**Danny: Anyway R&R**


	3. Meeting N,fights, and like you

**Me: And were back with Pokemon Black and White.**

**Emily: And what took you so long.**

**Me: What! It not my falt I have school and I need to write the story down when I have free time.**

**N: Hey Crystal what up.**

**Me: Aw. Hey N I was just telling Emily why I not writeing the Black and White story.**

**N: Ow realy. ~Comes up to Emily and hugs her from behind~**

**Emily: ~Blush~ N.**

**Danny: *Glares***

**Autumn: Ow! Danny is Jealous!**

**Danny: I AM NOT! ~Start chasing Autumn around~**

**Me: White do the disclaimer before anyone get hurt!**

**White: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the two Oc. She only own Emily.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

I was sitting outside doing nonthing. White said I should stay of my anckle for 3 months. This stincks I have nonthing to do. And about my clothes they were different. I was wearing my old outfit that I use from Sinnoh. I was wearing a blue shirt, over it was a black vest. I also wore a pink skirt, blue boots, and I didn't had my hat on, I deiced to let my hair down.

"Hey are you okay Emily." Danny said coming over to me befor sitting down next to me.

"Ya I fine." I said befor looking at the sky.

"U'm Emily. Can I tell you something."

"Shour thing Danny what is it." I said faceing him.

"U'm you see, I wont to tell you this for a wild. But I..I like y-..." Danny was about to say but was cut off by someone talking.

"That wird what going on." I said looking at a guy who was talking.

"I don't know but do you wont to check it out." Danny said helping me up.

"Shoure thing." I said.

We went over to where the crowd of people were. We hird what the man said. He said we should let go of are Pokemon. I am not letting go of my Pokemon. When the guy finish he left with a group of strange people in unifom. After that was over everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Okay now that is just wird. I am not letting go of my Pokemon." I said.

"I know. But what was he saying anyway." Danny said befor sitting me down on the grass.

"I don't know. I didn't listen to the rest of the part." I said.

"Your Pokemon. There talking." A guy said befor comeing up to me and Danny.

By his look he was 3 years older than us. He has green hair and green blueish eyes. He was wearing black and white long sleave shirt, kackie pants, and he had on a black and white hat.

"Excuse me." Danny said.

"Ow i'm sorry you don't know what i'm talking about." The guy said.

"No it okay." I said.

"Sorry let me introduce myself. My name is N. What yours." N said.

"My name is Emily and this is my friend Danny." I said.

"Emily. That a cute name." N said befor tacking my hand and kissing it, witch couse me to blush like crazy.

"Any way. Let have a Pokemon battle." N said tacking out a pokeball.

"I'm sorry N, I can't. I brock my anckle my Pokemon are getting heal, and Ellie is having a fever right now." I said.

"I can do it for you." Dammy said.

"Realy." I said looking at him.

"Ya I can." Danny said befor looking at N.

"So you decied to battle me." N said.

"Yep. Now let get started." Danny said befor bring out his Mudkip.

"Yes. Now let start the battle." N said befor bringing out his Paroline.

I sat on the ground watching the battle, and it look like Danny is going to win. About 2 minites lafer Paroline fanted.

"Well look like I lost." N said pring back Paroline. "Well I be going. See you next time Emily." N said winking at me. Witch couse me to blush even harder.

"Men. That guy a crep." Danny said.

"Hey! He is no crep!" I yelled at Danny.

"Why. Do you like him or something!" Danny yelled at me.

"No I don't!" I yelleb back.

"Well your face say so." Danny said pointing to my face.

"You know what. Why are you so over protected of me!" I yelled.

"Well maby it because I like you!" Danny yelled.

I was shock of what Danny said to me. I brock into a run inoying my anckle and crying.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Danny P.O.V**

Ow great I just yelled at Emily and I even made her cry. If White finds out she going to get me. I walk back to the Pokemon Center to see Black waiting for me.

"Danny I nead to talk to you." Black said.

"Is it about Emily. Pleas don't tell White!" I said begging.

"Don't worry Danny. White an't here. She went to go get Emily clothes." Black said.

"Ow I see." I said.

"I sow Emily runing, and crying. Did you do something." Black said.

"Ya I did. I was over protecting her, and I yelled at her." I sighn.

"Well tell her your sorry, and give her this." Black said befor handing me a Pachirisu plushi.

"Is this sapose to be for Emily." I said looking at the toy.

"Ya. Emily got a thing for eletric type Pokemon so you better give her this." Black said befor walking off.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Autumn P.O.V**

I was in Emily room trying to calm her down. She was crying like crazy. I look at Meganium who nodded his head.

"Emily are you okay." I ask her.

"No I not." Emily said muffuling in her pillow.

"What happen between you and Danny." I said.

"He over protecting me, he yelled at me, and he also said he like me." Emily said.

I slap my forhead realizing Danny told her to early.

"Emily I be right back." I said befor leaveing the room.

When I got out of the room I sow my brother comeing walking tourse me.

"Danny what the big idea." I said.

"What are you talking about." Danny said.

"Emily told me you were over protecting her." I said.

"What. This guy came and say's that are pokemon can talk, and he made Emily blush." Danny said looking at the ground.

"So that dosen't mean you can protect her all the time." I said.

"Maby your right." Danny said befor putting his hand on the door nob.

"Ow and Danny. Emily said you cifess your filling to her." I said befor leaving a blushing Danny.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Emily P.O.V**

I was still in the my room when the door open. I look up to see Danny comeing in.

"Whay do you wont." I said getting up.

"Look i'm sorry of what I said." Danny said.

"It okay. I should be the one how should apolagize." I said.

"U'm. Here Emily I got you this." Danny said putting something in my hand.

I look down to see a Pachirisu bear in my hand. I blush and relize he felt sorry of what he did.

"U'm Danny what you said back there was it true." I said still blushing.

"Well um ye...-" Danny was about to say when I cut him off.

"I like you too." I said.

"Realy." Danny said.

"Ya I do and I...-" I was about to say but was cut off by a kiss.

I coulden't hold back but return it.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**White P.O.V**

I was comeing back from getting Emily clothes when I saw Black,Autumn and Emily partner Pokemon Ellie looking inside Emily room.

"Hey what going on." I ask Black.

"Look for urself." Black said.

I peck into Emily room with Black on top pf me and Autumn and Ellie on top of Black.

_U'm. Here Emily I got you this." Danny said putting something in my hand._

_Emily look down to see a Pachirisu bear in her hand. She blush and relize he felt sorry of what he did._

"_U'm Danny what you said back there was it true." _Emily said still blushing.

"_Well um ye...-" _Danny was about to say when Emily cut him off.

"_I like you too." _Emily said, witch freack me out.

"_Realy." _Danny said.

"_Ya I do and I...-" _Emily was cut off by Danny kissing her.

"Ahh!" I scream.

"White stay still!" Black said. As me,Black,Autumn,and Ellie fell into the room.

"What is going on." Emily said.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Ellie said.

"Ellie you okay!" Emily said hugging her partner.

"_Emily these three were watching you and Danny." _Ellie said witch case all three of us to freack out.

"YOU WHAT!" Emily and Danny scream.

"Well got to go." Me,Black,and Autumn said as we ran out of the door.

"Get back here!" Emily and Danny said running after us.

.~,~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Look like Emily and Danny confess there felling to each other.**

**Emily: That great. Now it time for Black and White to confess there fellings to.**

**White: And why us.**

**Me: Because. There people how shipping you two.**

**Black: She got a point White.**

**Danny: And it revange time. ~Throw baseball bat to Emily~**

**Emily: Thanks Danny.**

**Black: White run for it!**

**White: Got it! ~Runs of with Black~**

**Emily & Danny: Get back here!**

**Autumn: R&R**

**Me:~wisper to Autumn~ And I need to come up with a shipping for those two **

**Autumn: ~Wisper back~ You mean Emily and Danny.**

**Me: Ya.**


	4. Making a movie!

**Me: ~Sit in depression corner~**

**Danny: What wrong with her.**

**Emily: She can't some up with a shipping name for us Danny.**

**Autumn: So how going to do the disclaimer.**

**Emily: I'll do it. PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not ow Pokemon or the two Oc. She only own me.**

**Autumn: Let get to the story.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**White P.O.V**

"I didn't know Emily and Danny can hit hard." I moan.

"That my brother for you." Autumn said.

Me,Black,and Autumn were outside the Pokemon center waiting for Emily and Danny to come out of the Pokemon center.

"Sorry were late. I was getting my Pokemon." Emily said as her and Danny came outside.

"Excuse me are you Emily Smart, Top Coranator." A guy said comeing up to us.

"Ya I am. Why." Emily ask him.

"My boss wont to see you. Do you think you and your friends come with me." The guy said.

"Shour thing." Emily said.

"Good do any of you have a flying type Pokemon." He said.

"I got Latias." Emily said.

"I got Lugia." Autumn said.

"And I have Ho-oh." Danny said.

"Good now let go." The guy said bring out his Flygon.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**~PokeStar studio~ Emily P.O.V**

When we landed I saw different stuff I think it a studio or something.

"Um. Exuse ne sir but were are we." I ask him.

"Ow were are at Pokestar studio." He said.

"No way you mean this is were you guy's make vidios." White said.

"Yep now follow me." He said befor going inside a bilding.

When we inside we sow the guy talking to his boss.

"Ow here she is, Emily." The guy said.

"Ow so your Emily. I'm the boss of this studio. You can call me Max." Max said.

"So what do you need me anyway." I ask him.

"I wont you to play the princess in someone movie." Max said.

"Wait what." I said.

"We talk to your mother and she say you were in Unova so we decied to let play that inportent part." Max said.

"Boss we got a huge problem!" The guy said said running up to Max.

"What is it Nick." Max said.

"Are four people got sick." Nick said.

"What!" Max said.

"Excuse me what are the four parts." Danny ask him.

"The part's are the king,queen, prince,and the other princess" Max said.

"We might be abable to help you." Autumn said.

"Realy." Max said.

"Ya I can play the king." Black said.

"I can be the queen." White said.

"I can be the prince." Danny said.

"And I can play the princess." Autumn said.

"Good now all of you go upstairs and get change." Max said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Danny P.O.V**

When we got upstairs there were a lot of costumes in here but there were some people who waited for us.

"Hi. Are boss told us you five will be in the same movie." A girl with blond hair said.

"Ya we are so these are the outfits were be wearing." Emily said.

"Ya. Now let get all of you change!" A girl with pink hair said as she and the two other girls drage Emily,Autumn,and White into the girls changing room.

About one hour later White and Autumn came out of the dressing room all dress up. White was wearing a white dress that have red lines on it. She have on long white sleaves, her hair was down and has cirls and she wore a crown on her head. Autumn was wearing a light blue dress that have white lines on it. She have on short white sleaves, and she wore a star shape tiara on her head. And me and Black we wore the same color as the girls.

"Wow you two look great." White said.

"Thanks you two look great." Black said.

"Hey were is Emily at." I said looking around the room.

"She getting her hair done Danny, she will come out any minute." Autumn said.

"Hey Emily are you done yet!" White yelled.

"Ya I am, but I am but comeing out!" Emily yelled back.

"It not that bad Emily. Just come on out." I said.

"Fine if you say so." Emily said as she came out of the dressing room.

Emily end up comeing out. I end up blushing to realize Emily look cute in the dress. She was wearing a white dress that have yellow lines on it. She also wore star shape earings, and neckles, she also have white long sleave shirt with yellow lines, and she had on a tiara that have a gem in the middle, and she have half of her hair down and half was tied into a ponytail and it have cirls.

"U'm how do I look." Emily said.

"You look butiful." I said.

"Realy." Emily said blushing.

"Ya you are." I said tacking her hand and leading her out of the room, Black,White,and Autumn right behind us.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Autumn P.O.V**

When we went into the filming room we sow a lot of stuff.

"Aw there are my stars." Max said.

"So these are the people you were talking about." A girl with blond hair said.

"Yes these are the people that will be playing in your movie." Max said befor leaving the room.

"It nice to meat you all. My name is Karen, and I am the diracter of this movie." She said.

"It nice yo meat you Karen." Emily said shakeing her hand.

"Aw so you are top Coranator Emily." Karen said "Ow and how are you friends." She said.

"This is my cousain White, my friends Black and Autumn, and my sweetheart Danny." Emily said.

"Sweetheart" I said.

"Ya. She dosent use the word boyfriend." White wisper in my ear.

"Right." I noded my head.

"Any way all of you will play a part." Karen said.

"Danny and Autumn. You two will be twins and princess and prince of the moonlight kingdom." Karen said to me and Danny.

"Cool." I said.

"I'm okay with it." Danny said.

"Black and White. You two will play the king and queen of the light kingdom." Karen said to Black and White

"Alright." Black and White said hivefiveing each other.

"And Emily. You will be Black and White daughter, and you will play the princess of the light kindom." Karen said to Emily.

"Realy I don't know if I can do this." Emily said.

"Yes you can Emily." I said grabeing both of her hands.

"You realy think so Autumn." Emily said.

"Ya I shoure of it well be here by you side always." Dabby said putting a hand on Emily shoulder.

"You guys are right. We stick togather to the end as friends." I said higging both Emily and my brother.

"Hey! Autumn let go!" Danny and Emily said wild lafeing.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Black P.O.V**

"So those three are best friends." Karen said to White.

"Ya those three were child hood friends." White said.

"That reminds me we can use pokemon in this movie right." I ask Karen.

"That right you two get to use the studio pokemon and that mean both of you will use a eletric type pokemon." Karen said handing me and White two pokeballs.

"Okay come on out!" Me and White said throwing the pokeballs in the air.

We look to see two mose pokemon. Richu and Pikachu and both of them are male and female.

"These are the two pokemon you two will be using." Karen said befor turning to Emily.

"That reminds me Emily do have a Pikachu too right." She aks White.

"Ya she do she call him Ellie." White said.

"Hey bass were ready!" The carmro man said.

"Okay everyone get ready!" Karen said befor faceing Emily,Danny,and Autumn.

"Okay you three will us your own pokemon." Karen said.

"Okay let do this." Emily said bring out her pokeball.

"Ya let go." Danny said.

"Let just hope none of us mess up." Autumn said.

"Ellie. Spotlight!" Emily yelled throwing her pokeball.

"Okay Muddy come on out!" Danny said thowing his pokeball.

"Muina come on out." Autumn said thowing her pokeball.

The little Eletric type, Water type and Grass type came out.

"Okay people let get this movie started!" Karen yelled.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**White P.O.V**

The movie is going great! There was a few pokemon battles, and Danny get to dance with Emily. But all of us have to ware a mask. Emily look happy out there dancing with Danny.

"White your line." Karen said pointing to me.

"Look at are daughter she look happy." I said looking at Emily.

"She dose sweetheart, maby she falling in love with prince Danny." Black said.

"Hey mom,dad come out here and dance to!" Emily yelled at us.

"Do you wont to dance White." Black said holding out his hand.

"Yes I do Black." I said tacking his hand as we went to middle of the floor.

Emily and Danny move out of the way to make room for us, and the other people stop dancing to and move out of the way. The music start and we started to dance. What was this felling I fell, am I falling for Black. I look over to see Emily and Danny dancing again along with Autumn how was dancing with a guy how was playing the the prince of the fire kingdom.

The movie was comeing to a end and the last seen is Emily and Danny talking and Emily have to confess her fillings to Danny. They were on the balcony talking and looking at the moon with there partner pokemon by there side. Somehow me and Autumn was about to cry, the sad part was staring.

"Wow the moon look nice tonight." Danny said look at the moon.

"Ya it is." Emily said look at it too.

They stay in silent for a long time.

"U'm Danny can I tell you something." Emily said getting up.

"What wrong Emily." Danny said following her.

"Every séance i meat you and Autumn as kids we were just friends right." Emily said.

"Ya we were friends and look at as now all grown up and we can find the person that we love." Danny said.

Emily sighn and turn aroun to face Danny.

"Danny I wont to say something to you for a long time." Emily said blushing.

"Ya and I wont to tell you something to Emily." Danny said as he started to blush too.

Both of them look at each other and said three words.

"I love you!" Both Emily and Danny said at once.

"Wait what." Emily said.

"Emily I have those fillings to and I love you so much even as kids. So can we be togather forever." Danny said.

"Yes. A million time yes!" Emily said running up and hug him and crying into his chest.

Danny reaturn the hug. They look into each other eyes. They lean in and kiss each other.

"And cut! That a roled." Karen said.

"'Good work people see you next time." Max said befor turning to us.

"You guys did great. I even cry at the end. Ow and all of you can keep the outfits." Max said.

"Wait are you shoure." I said.

"Of course we can replace those outfits and make the same thing." Max said.

"Thank you so much sir." Emily said.

"No problem the movie should come out in thediter next month." Max said befor leaving the room.

"So next off is the Stridgen gym!" Black said leaveing the room.

"Wait Black we need to change into are reguler cloths first!" I yelled at him.

"Ow ya totally forgot about." Black said witch couse all of us to fall down anima styler.

"Your hoples Black." Autumn said.

"I agree with you on this one sis." Danny said.

"Comeon guy's let go it almost night time." Emily said running out of the room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Me: Longest story ever.**

**Emily: Did you come up with a shipping name for me and Danny yet.**

**Me: No I still thinking.**

**Danny: Well you ant thinking enough!**

**Me: That it I can't come up with a shipping name! ~Sit in depression corner~**

**Autumn: It okay tack a breack. ~pat my back~**

**Me: Thanks Autumn. *Sniff***

**Emily: R&R. And if you come up with a shipping name for me and Danny review this story.**

**Danny: Sleep well and good night!**


	5. Dreams,Pokemon Ranger, and Emily brother

**Me: Good news.**

**Emily: You came up with a sipping name.**

**Me: Nope but Emily you brother is comeing to Unova.**

**Emily: Again! I have to deal with him in Sinnoh and now I have to deal with him in fr... Unova!**

**Danny: Calm down Emily.**

**Autumn: Ya he not the only one how comeing.**

**Me: Ya there Kate,Kellyn,Rini,Summer,and Ben. And someone do the disclaimer.**

**Autumn: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or me and Danny. She only own Emily.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Danny P.O.V**

I was still sleeping in bed when I started to have a dream.

"_Pleas help me." _A voice said.

I look around the dark mist to see someone in frount of me. I look closer to see two people and that was Emily exept one has black hair and red eyes and the other was the real Emily.

"_Help me please." _Emily said as blode ran down her face.

"What going on here!" I said.

"_Danny you have to save Emily." _Emily Clone said."

"Wait what." I said.

"_She dieing Danny. Someone put a curse on her whe she was young . If you don't do something fast she will be gone forever." _Emily colon said getting behind her Emily as black wings form behind her back and started to stabe her as more blode poor out of her body. She look up at me and reach out for me.

"_Danny please help me." _Emily said befor dissapiring into the darkness.

.~.~.~

I shout up in bed breathing hevily. I look out of the window to see that it was still dark outside. I look over to see Emily and Autumn still asleep, along with all of are partner pokemon sleeping on the floor.

"What was that dream about." I said to myself, befor I hird Emily getting up.

"Danny are you okay." Emily said sitting up in bed

"Ya I fine Emily." I said.

"Your lying Danny" Emily said.

"Well, um." I said as Emily got out of bed and came over to me and held my hand.

"Danny pleas teel me what wrong. I always here for you." Emily said.

I sighn as I started to tell her about the dream that I had.

"Danny if that true then. I don't wont to die." Emily said crying into my chest.

"It okay Emily i'll do anything to get rid of the curse." I said as I sow something shinning black from her back.

I got up from bed and went to Emily's back. I started to pull the shirt down.

"DANNY STOP!" Emily scream witch couse Autumn, and are Partner Pokemon to wake up.

"Emily why did you scre...DANNY! What are you doing!"Autumn said jumping down from her bed and tackling down to the floor.

I look up to see the same black feathers like in my dream but it was a symble.

"Danny what was that for." Autumn said getting off of me.

"Look." I said pointing to Emily back.

Autumn end up gasping of what was on her back.

"U'm Em you wont to see this" Autumn said handing me a mirror wild she held one in frount of her.

"Ah! So this is the feather you were talking about Danny." Emily said.

"Ya it is." I said.

"Well we better do something so Emily don't die." Autumn said getting up.

"Wait you had that dream too." Emily said pulling her shirt back up.

"Ya I did." Autumn said as the sun came up.

"U'm let sleep some more." I said.

"Ya mabe your right." Emily said falling on her bed and falling asleep.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**(Almia Regain) Rini P.O.V**

"Rini your back!" Kate said hugging me.

"Yep i'm back from my mission from Obliva mommy." I said.

My name is Rini Lovvet age 14. I'm am the 13 top ranger in the Ranger Union. I came back from my mission in the Obliva Regain about some eveil team that call themselves Pokemon Pinchers, but I wasen't alone. I was with two friends that I meat and they are Summer and Ben. I know as the princess of the Almia regain in the 30th centery, and I also now as Sailor Mini moon.

"Rini I see your back." Keith said as he came up with Kellyn.

"Ya I am, daddy." I said sticking my toung out at him.

"Welcom back Chibi-usa." Kellyn said kissing me on the cheack witch couse me to blush.

Those two people that have the spiky red hair and spiky pigtales are my future mother and father Katte,and Keith. Somehow I just like them. My instect of cat is cry's a lot, fallling, and helping people, wild my instect of Keith is playing pranks, felling test,and sleeping. And the boy that have the buizle hair cut is my boyfriend Kellyn.

"Rini there you are." Summer said as she came up to me with Ben.

"Were were you." Ben said.

"Sorry I realy wont to see my my future mother and father again." I said.

"It okay Rini but now Chairman Erma wont to see you,Kellyn,Kate and Keith." Summer said.

"Realy I wonder what this about." Kate said.

"Let go see what she wont's" Kellyn said heading to the third floor.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**(Unova Regain) White P.O.V**

"AHH!"

Me and Black hird a scream comeing from Emily room. We went into the room to see Emily,and Danny freacking out.

"What wrong with you two." I ask them.

"Are clothes are." Emily say showing me her cloths. It look like it shronk.

"What happen to you cloths!" Black said lafeing.

"What happen! We gave are clothes to you so you can wash it!" Danny yelled.

"Wait you did this." Me and Autumn said.

"Yep I think it was payback of what both of them did yesterday." Black smirk witch cause me and Emily to hit him behind her back.

"OW!" Black said rubbing her back.

"Thanks a lot Black now I don't got any cloths to were now!" Emily and Danny said.

Emily stair out of the window and gasp to see someone. She ran out of the bedroom and outside still in her pajonos. We follow after her, she was stairing at six people, three was wearing red jackets and the other three was wearing blue jackets.

"Dazzle-Kun!" Emily scream.

"Fate-Chun!" The guy said running up up hug her.

"Big brother I happy to see you again!" Emily said.

"Big brother!" Everone exept me yelled.

"White how is this guy." Black wisper to me.

"That Emily big brother, Keith. He a Pokemon Ranger in the Almia regain." I said.

"Ow I see." Black said.

"Hey Emily long time no see." Two girls said comeing up to her. One that have spiky pigtails, and the other that have dumpling buns.

"It been a long time Kate,and Rini." Emily said.

"Aw so your Emily. Your brother was right you are cute." A girl said comeing up to her with two guy's right behind her.

"And how are you." Autumn said comeing up to Emily.

"Ow. I'm Summer." Summer said.

"I'm Ben." Ben said.

"And i'm Kellyn." Kellyn said.

"It nice to meat you all i'm Autumn and this is my twin brother Danny." Autumn said.

"Keith what are you doing here." Emily said.

"I can tell you letter but for now I wont to ask you something. What arn't you wearing you cloths." Keith said.

"Blak decied to play a prank on me and Danny. He shrunk are clothes." Emily said.

"Hey unlease I broute you this." Keith said handing Emily a bag.

She rich into it and pull out a new seet of trainer clothe.

"Thank you big brother!" Emily said higging her brother again.

"Ow Danny here." Autumn said handing me a bag.

"You sneek off didn't you." Danny said.

"Yep now you two go get change." Autumn said grabing Danny and Emily hand.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

It good to see Emily again séance we came to the Sinnoh regain to stop Team Galacted. I was now talking to White in the Pokemon Center.

"So your Emily cousain." I ask White.

"Ya and if i'm right your Keith girlfriend." White said.

"Yep I am. So how Emily doing." I said.

"Emily is doing just fine. She is the legendary hero how going to get Reshiran." White said.

"Realy." I said.

"Yep." White said.

"AW! You two look so Cute!" Summer and Autumn said as Emily and Danny came out.

Emily was wearing a red shirt, and over it was a black vest. She also wore a pink skirt that have a chain going across it. She also have black shose and she had on her white and black hate that have a pokeball symble on it.

Danny was wearing a black shirt over it was a orange hoddie. He also wore green pantes, and White and orange shose .

"You two look great as a couple." Rini said.

"We are a couple." Emily said.

"WHAT!" Keith yelled.

"Almost forgot. Keith is alwas Protecting his sister." I said to everyone

"You think." Everyone sweetdrop anima style.

"KEITH STOP!" Emily yelled as something brock.

"Keith I now you didn't just brack window!" I said.

"Okay how brock the window." Nurse Joy said comeing up to us.

"Keith did it." Everyone said pointing to Keith.

"Thanks a lot guy's" Keith said

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Came up with a shipping name.**

**Danny: So what is it.**

**Me: It call CareGoldShipping.**

**Emily: Why did you name it that.**

**Autumn: Emily she name it because you and Danny always care about each other and you going to go give Danny a pice of the gold crystal if the darkness tackes him.**

**Rini: Hey this shipping name is better then Legandarryshipping.**

**Me: Hey I still care about N and I still suport Legandarryshipping.**

**Kate: Trator.**

**Me: I am not! N is number one favorite person.**

**Keith: I thought that I was your favorite.**

**Me: Not anymore. But your my secent favorite guy.**

**Kellyn: What about me.**

**Ben: And me.**

**Me: Ben is third favorite guy, and Kellyn is my forth favorite guy.**

**Rini: And what about the girls.**

**Me: Kate is nummber one, Summer is nummber two, Rini is nummber three and Emily is nummber four.**

**Kate: R&R**


	6. Please protect her

**Me: Welcom back to Pokemon Black and White.**

**Emily: HI YA!**

**Me: What is Emily doing.**

**Rini: She trying out the new Eternal sun sword.**

**Me: Don't tell me it was gift from Galaxia.**

**Kate: Yes it is.**

**Me: Summer can you do the disclaimer.**

**Summer: PKMN Trainer Crystal dase not own Pokemon or the two Oc. She only own Emily,and Rini.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Keith P.O.V**

"I realy hate you Emily." I said to my little sis.

"Hey it your falt Keith. You shouldent have brock the window." Emily said.

I was with Emily going to the Stridgen gym so she can earn her gym badge. Black and White already earn there gym badge and now it tie for Emily to earn hers.

"Hellow is antone here!" Emily yelled.

"Emily pleas don't yelled." I said.

"Woops. Sorry big brother." Emily laft.

"Hellow are you a chalanger." Guy with red hair said.

"Yes I am. My cousain told me that there were two others people." Emily said.

"So your cousain told you about us." A guy with blue hair said.

"Ya she did and I gest she told you about me." Emily said.

"Ow yes so your Emily it nice to meat you." A guy with green hair said.

"It nice to meat you too, and this is my idiot ranger brother Keith." Emily said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"What you are one." Emily smirk.

"I am not!" I yelled.

"You are so!" Emily yelled back.

This is going to tack forever.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Danny P.O.V**

"Danny. Do you think Emily will like it." Autumn said showing me a charm braclet.

"Ya. I think she'll like it." I said.

I was doing some shopping with Autumn. She wont to give her something as a friend. When I was walking I sow a necleac in the window. It has a star charm in the middle.

"Ow. I see you sow the necleas." A women with blond hair said. Wait is that Karen.

"Wait do I know you from somewere." The woman said.

"Ya. I was in one of your movie. My name is Danny." I said.

"Aw Danny. It good to see you again. So what is everyone doing." Karen said

"Emily is going with her brother to get her gym badg, Black and White is soing some shopping with the rangers, and I doing some shopping with my sister." I said.

"Aw I see." Karen said.

"Danny come on!" Autumn yelled.

"Okay." I said.

"You know what I decied to give you this." Karen said tacking the neckles out of the glass case.

"Realy." I said.

"Ya. I do own this store." Karen said putting the necles in the bag.

"Thank's!" I said befor running out of the store.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Normal P.O.V**

When Danny left the room, Karen pullsomething out of her pocket.

"Sur. That Silver moon prince is still alive along with his twin sisster." She said.

"_What! What about the Earth princess."_ The boss said.

"Ya she still alive." Karen said.

"_No wonder No one kill her back in Sinnoh. I will sent a someone over to kill her okay." _He said.

"Yes sur!" Karen said befor ending the call.

"_I will have the power of the Gold crystal and I will have the girl." _The boss said leaning in his chair.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Emily P.O.V**

"Yes! I did it!" I scream as I came out of the gym.

"Emily! Pleas stop yelling." Keith said rubbing his ear's.

"Woppes. Sorry big brother." I sweatdrop.

"It okay." Keith said.

"Ow. And I sorry I call you a idiot." I said.

"Emily. It okay sometimes I am I idiot." Keith said.

"Thanks big brother." I said befor higging him.

~**Pokemon Center~**

"Were back!" Keith yelled.

"Keith!" I yelled.

"Soory." Keith said.

"Welcom back." Summer said.

"So Emily. How was the gym batttle." Kellyn ask.

"It went great. And I earn the trio badg." I said showing them the badg that in my case.

"That great Emily." Ben said.

"Hey were is everyone." I said looking out the window to see it was getting dark.

"Ow White,Black,and Autumn are sleeping." Ben said.

"Kate and Rini went out to do some sailor scout patroil." Summer said.

"Ow and Emily. Danny wont to see you." Kellyn said.

"Realy I wonder what he wont." I said.

"Well we better go." Keith said befor me and him left the pokemon center.

"Well what are we going to do." I said.

"Well I will go find Kate and Rini, and you go and find the brat." Keith said.

"Okay but let do it the easy way." I say bringing out my eternal wand.

"Ya. Let do this." Keith said brnging out his suprim brouch.

"Sun Eternal power!" I yelled

"Superim Moonlight power!"

"Make-up!" We yelled.

I was now wearing a white shirt over it was a orange scarf that was held onto a yellow bow tie. I was also wearing a orange and yellow skirt, white boots, white gloves, and a tiara that have a star on it. Wild brother was wearing a light blue shirt that have a red line in the middle and over the shirt was a black scarf that was held onto white wings. He is also wearing black pant's, light blue shose, black cloves, and a tiara that have a star in the middle.

"Okay let do are best." I said landing on one of the bilding.

"Ya and you better not get lost." Keith said befor jumping from bliding to bilding.

"See you later big brother!" I yelled. Than I was thinking what he said about Danny. I got mad and yell one more thing to him. "And he is not a brat!" I yelled.

"He is to me." Keith said befor dissapiring out of my sight.

"Man I hate you." I huf as I beggain to look for Danny.

When I was looking at him I look around to finily sow him but he was being attack by wird shawdos. Ow no it the negiforce. I thought Kate got rid of them.

"This is not good." I said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Danny P.O.V**

I was still outside waiting for Emily when these strange shawdos came out of nowere and started to attack me. I coulden't hold on much longer when something seperet me from the shawdows.

"Stop hirting my friend!" A voice yelled.

I look up to see a girl in a strange uniform and the next I did was blankout.

"_Please wake up young prince." _A voice said.

I squint my eyes befor opening them. I gasp and look around to see that I was nowerer.

"_Aw. I see you awake."_ Ho-oh said.

"Ho-ho. What going on here." I said.

"_You have to protect her_." Uxie said landing on my head.

"What do you mean protect her?" I ask them.

"_The earth princess. Princess Emily_." Ho-oh said.

"Wait." I gasp. "Emily is a princess."

"_Ya she is._" Uxie smile. "_She protect me,Axelf,and Mesprit when she was a trainer in Sinnoh when she_ _diffeted Team Galacted as Sailor Sun_."

"Wait. How Sailor Sun?" I said.

"_You know that person how wore the wird outfit_." Ho-oh said.

"Ya. Why?" I said.

"_That was Emily_." Ho-oh smile. "_Your real parents of the Silver moon kingdom gave you and Autumn a mission and that is to protect Emily."_

"So if I am a prince so that mean Autumn is a princess?" I ask.

"_That right and now it time for you to wake up and remmeber everything about your past." _Uxie smile befor dissapiring along with Ho-oh.

"_Danny!" _A voice call for me.

I look up to see light comeing through. I realize that voice from nowere.

"_Pleas Danny. Wake up!" _The voice said again.

"Emily!" I yelled.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I open my eyes a little to see Emily in her Sailor scout form, and it look like she was about to cry. I look at the outfit to see it was different. The color of the scarf was now yellow and the bow was orange, she was also wearing a orange skirt and under it was a yellow skirt, white boots, and a tiara that have a star in the middle.

"Ow." Emily look confuse and put on a smile. "You don't know how I am. My name is...**.**" She was about to say but I cut her off.

"Emily if you lie I won't forgive you." I lafe.

"What! How did you know." Emily yelled and look confuse.

"Your hair is still the same, I recunize your eyes, and I know your voice." I smile as I sat on my knees.

"I see." Emily lafe a little.

"Ow and let me tell you this." I started. "I got my memmory back. I know as the prince of the Silver moon kingdom and Autumn is princess." I smile.

"I knew it all along it was you that I love in the past." Emily smile as me befor crying.

I smile at her befor pulling her to my chest. "It okay Emily, I will always be here for you. I promess." I wisper to her befor kissing her witch Emily kiss back.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate/Sailor New moon P.O.V**

I look down on the two kid's and smile at them. They were just like me and Moonlight when we got are memmory back.

"Aw is it that sweet." Rini/Mini moon smile.

"Ya it is." I smile back.

"There is no way I knot letting that brat dateing my sister." Keith/Moonlight huff.

"Ow Keith stop it." I said holding his hand. "We dated when we got are memmory back, so don't you think it time for your sister to start dateing to."

Keith look at me befor smileing and kissing me on the lips. "Ya. Your right. They going to be great togather."

"Great now let go befor everyone look for us." Rini said standing up.

I nodded my head befor looking back at Danny and Emily. "It almost time for your future daughter to come." I said to myself befor going back to the Pokemon Center.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: I am so sorry! Please don't kill me if I got Danny hirt!**

**Emily: You should be.**

**Me: How side are you on!**

**Emily: I don't know.**

**Me: *sighn* Anyway next chapter ic comeing up soon so you have to wait.**

**Emily: R&R!**


	7. Flashback of the past

**Me: Let get this story started.**

**Danny: So today I will have a flaskback of the past.**

**Emily: Yep you are and that one will be when I first meat you and Autumn.**

**Autumn: I can't wait.**

**Emily: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the two oc. She only own her Oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Danny P.O.V**

When me and Emily got back to the Pokemon Center we went strate to are room. When we open the door we sow Autumn was still awake.

"Danny! What happen to you." Autumn yelled as Emily seat me down on my bed.

"It okay Autumn." I smile at her. "The negaforce attack me."

"This is not good what are we going to do." Autmn sighn as she fell onto her bed.

"Found them!" Emily yelled tacking out a case.

"Hey. What in there." I ask her.

She smile and turn to us. "These are the symble of the gardien pokemon that both of you have inside your body." She started as she open the case to reviled four symbles. On top was a gold charm and on the other side was a phsycic charm, and on the bottom was a silver carm and on the other side was a phycic charm **(If you wont to know what those silver and gold charms are, they are from the game Pokemon Heart gold and Pokemon Soal silver)**

"Wait so those are charm's" Autumn said.

"Yep." Emily smile "You parents of the Silver moon kingdom gave me these when I got to Unova."

"So what are you going to do with those charm's?" I ask her.

"I going to make them into the neclec see." Emily said showing us the neclec that she was wearing.

"Wow so those are the charms that you have." I gasp.

"That right so let me get started." Emily smile befor sitting at the desk and working on the neckles.

We end up waiting for one hour for Emily to get finish, look like it will tack forever to do this.

"And done!" Emily smile as she face us.

We gasp to see the neacklec that Emily made. Wow I didn't know she lurn how to make a neackles.I was about to grabe it when something came threw to my head, and I realize I was having a flash back.

~**Flashback~ (past)**

"_How are you two!" A girl in a white clock said._

"_Wow calm down." I panic. "We are the princess and prince of the Silver moon kingdom." I said._

"_Ow I amd so sorry." The girl said. "I didn't know you two were from the Silver moon kingdon." She said as she pull the hood off from her head._

_To my surprise she was cute. She have short orange spiki hair, and emerel green eyes. She was wearing a long short sleave dress that have a few light blue lines on it and she also have on a long sleaves._

"_Pi, Pichu." Pichu said popping it head of the clock._

"_Ya I fine Pichu." The girl smile._

"_Wow. So that Emily, the Earth princess." Autumn said. She was wearing a short silver dress that have white circle laces going around her back,siler flat's, and she have on a white clock that have have a few silver lines on it._

"_Ya." I said blushing. I was wearing a a bluish greenish long sleave shirt thah have a few gold lines on it I also wearing white pants,blish greenish bootes, and I have on the same clock on as Autumn._

"_Ha! You fell for it." 9 year old Keith lafe._

"_Big brother you plan this!" Emily yelled throwoing a energy ball at him._

_Not a chance!" Keith yelled befor blocking it with a ice beam attack._

"_You mean Keith!" Emily pouted._

"_Well you still need to practes." Keith smile befor jumping down from the clift._

"_Well teach me you are my teacher you know." Emily lafe._

"_I will. After you learn how to use your magic to summon Arcuas." Keith smile befor light came into the room._

_Me and Autumn gasp to see we were in the Anchain ruin. There was a lot af waterfalls and both Keith and Emily was standing in the water._

"_Bir brother I thing I use to much magic." Emily said befor falling to her nees._

"_Tack a breack you need it." Keith smile befor handing Emily some spare clothes and leaveing._

"_Don't tell me you going to see Kate." Emily smirk befor getting up._

"_You know to well little sis." Keith lafe befor leaveing._

_~**9 Years later~**_

_I walk down the stairs with Muddy to the anchent ruins and smile to see a 15 year old girl standing in the water and standing in frount of a Arcuas stachu and she was wearing a white clock that have light blue lines._

"_Ow please great Arcuas give everyone stangth to belive in themselves." She said as she pry._

"_Long time no see Emily." I smile as I came behind her._

_Emily turn around and smile at me she ran up to me and tackle me down witch I end up getting socking wet along with her._

"_Danny it good to see you okay!" Emily smile befor hudding me._

"_It good to see you too Emily." I said kissing her._

"_Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said comeing out of the clock._

"_I see Pichu evolve." I said petting Pikachu._

"_Ya he did." Emily smile. "And I see Muddy is still the same." _

"_Ya I see." I lafe as Emily got off of me. "So how everyone doing." I ask her._

"_Everyone is doing fine. Keith is now dateing Kate, Rick is dateing Crystal, and Jeff started to date Serina." Emily lafe._

"_I glad that were dateing to." I said helping Emily up._

"_Ya I glad." She smile. Emily was now wearind a long light blue dress that have golden circle laces around her back and she and pearls that is is on her shoulders to keep the dress up. She also have on star hairclips, and she have a star on her forhead. And for me I havent change at all. I still wore the_

_same outfit but I wasn't wearing wearing the white clock no more I was now wearing a red cape and I have the silver creesent moon on my forhead._

"_Are you going to the party at the moon kingdom tonight." Emily ask me._

"_Ya I am."I smile._

"_Well I hape everyone have a nice time tonight." Emily lafe._

_**(End of Flackback)**_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

"Danny snape out of it!" I said snapeing my fingers at him.

"H'm?" Danny said snapping out of his daydream.

"Danny what happen." Autumn said.

"I had a wird flash pack of the past." Danny said.

"Look like it was one of your memmory of your and Autumn pase." I smile at him.

"I see." Danny smile befor pulling me tours him. "I glad I had the chance to meat you back then." He smirk.

"Get a room you two." Autumn lafe.

"Anyway we better get some sleep." I yawnd as I went to my bed.

"Okay goodnight." Autumn said befor going to sleep.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: It almost time for Emily dansiney.**

**Emily: You mean it almost time for me to be dead.**

**Me: That right there will be two parts one will be when you dissapir and Kate have to urn the new inpiraty chelas.**

**Danny: And that hapter will be when me and Autumn be scout's for the first time along with Ben and Summer.**

**Me: That right and those sailor scout name are. Sailor Star, Sailor Eclips, Sailor Cosmic, and Sailor Fire.**

**Autumn: R&R!**


	8. Mission: Save Emily (Part 1)

**Me: It time.**

**Emily: Is there a way to make me live.**

**Me: You have to find out *smirk***

**Emily: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the two oc. She only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Danny P.O.V ~Dream~**

"Great not again." I groun.

"_Danny. Time is almost up for Emily. Pleas save her and me." Her clone said._

"_Wait are you." _I started.

"_Yes. I am her soal that hold all of her memmorys." She started. "If I died, Emily died to." _

"Don't worry. I will do everything it tacks to save her." I smile.

"_H'm." _Emily soal lafe "_No wonder Emily chose you."_

"Ya she love me." I smile.

"_Ow and befor I go let me tell you this. Four more scouts will be born, a future daughter will come and help, and to save Emily only the power of the white inpiral crystal can get ride of the curse and the inpirity chales have to get the curse out of her body." _Her soal said befor my dream end.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Danny! Wake up!" Autumn yelled.

I groun and sat up in bed. "What is it Emily." I yawn rubbing my eyes.

"Emily gone missing!" She yelled.

"What!" I yelled as I jump out of bed.

"When I woke up I found out that she wasn't in her bed." Autumn panick.

"We found her!" Rini yelled as she burst into the room.

"Wereis she?" I ask her.

"She in the dream yeard!" Rini yelled "Now come on."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rini P.O.V**

Okay for one thing Emily end up going missing and now everyone was looking for her, but we end up finding her. She was in the the dream yard.

"Everyone!" I yelled me,Danny,and Autumn ran twords the group.

"Rini." Kellyn said comeing up to me.

"What going on here." I said as I look at Emily.

"I don't know but something is blocking her from us." Kate sighn.

A strong gust of wind knock everyone and we end up hitting the wall bad.

"Emily!" Autumn yelled. As a black light suronded her.

Emily was now wearing a white dress that have a few golden exexurys on it, her hair was let down and her eyes were hollow mix with green and black.

"Danny what going on!" Keith yelled.

"Someone put a curse on Emily when she was young!" He yelled. "If we don't do something soon she going to die!"

I look up to see black wings form behind her back and it started to stab her as blod came out of her body.

"No Emily!" Danny and Autmn yelled as a bright light serounded all of us.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Autumn P.O.V**

"_Open your eye's" _A voice said.

I open my eyes to see I was in some stange light but I wasn't the only one here. I look behind me see Danny in his prince outfit and I was in my princess one. I was in a long straples silver dress thah have white circle laces going around my back, I also have on hair clip's and a silver cresent moon on my forhead.

"_Protect Emily and save her befor it to late."_ The voice said befor two glows apird in frount of us. "_Tack these it the only way."_

"Autumn you know what I thinking." Danny smirk.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Star Eternal power!"

"Eclips Eternal power"

Make up!

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

"Rini look out!" I yelled as I got in frount of her and block a shawdo ball attack, I hiss in pain.

"Kate!" Rini yelled holding onto me.

"This is not good we can't get close to Emily." Summer said.

"If this keep's up she going to die." Ben groun.

"Emily."

"_Everyone use you new swords." _A voice said.

"Did you guy's here that." Kellyn said.

"Ya but were did that come from." I said looking around when that same bright light came back.

"Everyone! Let go." A nother voice said.

All of us open are eyes something glowing in frount of us and two new scouts.

"Danny,Autumn!" Rini yelled.

"Rini gabe your new sword." Autumn smile.

"Right." Rini smile befor grading the objebt "Suprim moon sword!" Rini yelled as she turn into Sailor Mini moon.

"Suprim sword." Keith wisper.

"Wait so that mean." Kellyn said befor gabeing his. "Superim light sword!" He said as he turn into Sailor Light.

"If everyone have a sword them maby we do too." I smile. "Everyone let go!"

"Suprim moonliight sword!" Kei yelled turning into Sailor Moonlight

"Suprim fire sword!" Ben yelled

"Suprim cosmic sword." Summer yelled

"Suprim neo moon sword!" I yelled as I turn into my Sailor New moon form.

"Hey what about us." Summer yelled.

"Both of you. Tack my hand." I said.

Both Summer and Ben did what I told them, they grabe my hand and a light suronded them with a yellow and red light, and the next thing that happen was they were in Sailor scout form but in suprim form.

"Is this for real!" Summer yelled looking at her outfit.

"Is this tempary." Ben started.

"Nope this is real and both of you are real Sailor scout's!" I smile at them.

"So what are there name's." Kellyn wisper to me.

"There Sailor scout name's are Silor Cosmic and Sailor Fire." I said.

"And what about Danny and Autumn." Keith said looking at the two how were in Eternal form.

"They are Sailor Star, and Sailor Eclips." Rini smile.

"Eclips! Shouting star ace!" Autumn yelled as stars came out of her hand and circle around Emily and it end up stoping the feathers for going any fearther.

"Go for it New moon!" Danny yelled.

I knoded my head and was about to attack but it didn't yelled it boune back. "It now working!" I yelled.

"Sailor New moon. You need to get the new inpiraty chalec to get though." Autumn said.

"And how an I going to do that!" I yelled.

"Are hearts." Rini said putting her and on top of mine.

"That right." Keith smile. "Are hearts are kindine as one even the others." He said befor putting his hand on mines to.

"Your right." I said. "Are mission is to save Emily, and we doing to do everything it tacks to save her." I smile "Everyone pleas lend me your power." I said befor closeing my eyes to foces on my power.

"Give power to Sailor New moon!" Everyone yelled as there powers came to me and the power of the inpiraty chales came to my hand.

"Suprim Crises! Make up!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Clifhanger!**

**Kate: Realy!**

**Me: Yes. I going to stop there for how.**

**Rini: So part two is comeing up.**

**Keith: Let hope so.**

**Ben: And let say this. This story is not a Sailormoon crossover.**

**Summer: Even though there is Sailor scouts, there still be a lot of pokemon battles.**

**Autumn: And let say the dress Emily was wearing is the one from Tsuaba Reservoir Chronicle.**

**Danny: Even it the same dress, Kate will be wearing it to in Finding feathers.**

**Everyone: R&R!**


	9. Mission: Save Emily (part 2)

**Me: I'm on a role today got 2 chapter up last night and I got 2 today.**

**Autumn: Pleas don't over do it Cryst.**

**Me: I won't.**

**Danny: Part 2 is up and we going to save Emily.**

**Autumn: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the two Oc. She only own her Oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Suprim Crises! Make-Up!" Kate yelled as she started to take a new form. The scarf chang into a pear white with a yellow line, along with the skirt that have two layers, the top was white with a blue and yellow line and the secont layer was dark blue. She also have on white bottes, white sloves, and the slives was still the same.

"Don't worry Emily were going to save you." Kate said befor trancforming her sword into a wand. "Randow starlight honymoon heart ace!" She yelled.

"_No!" _A shawdo said comeing out of Emily body.

"We call the power of the white inpiral crystal!" Danny and Autumn yelled bring up two crystal's. "Get rid of the curse once and for all!"

"_NO!" _The shawdo scream befor turning into moondust.

"We did it!" Eveyone yelled, exept for Kate how fell to her nees and trance form back into her regulue clothes and she started to fell back words.

"Kate!" Everyone yelled as Keith ran up to her and cought her.

"Are you okay Kate." Keith ask her with his eyes full of worry.

"Ya I fine. That new trancform drain all of my powers." Kate smile.

"_Thank you all so much for helping Emily."_ A voice said as something came in frount of us.

They all gasp to see a Emily soal exept it look different. Her hair was blond, she wore the same dress, and her eye's were crystal blue. What is going on here.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Danny P.O.V**

I smile as I sow Emily soal. She look at me and smile too.

"How are you?" Rini ask her.

"I am Emily soal that hold all of her memmory of her past." She answord back.

"Wait do you been in Emily body all this time." Summer said.

"That right." Her soal sighn. "When Emily was young someone put this curse on her. I was about to be evil but the gold inpiral crystal and her new form of the star seed keep me good."

"Don't worry we'll do whatever it tacks to put tha guy in jail." Keith smile.

"Realy." Emily soal gasp.

"Ya. He hirt Emily and were going to get him." Kellyn smile.

"Thank you everyone." Her soal cry.

"It okay." Kate said getting up and put her had on her shoulder. "Were going to protect you and her. Just talk to her as mush as posible."

"Thanks. I better go Arcuas wont a good explanashen of what happen." She smile befor dissapiring.

Me and Autumn smile at her and look up at the real Emily. The wings turn pear white, and the next thing that happen fell but I cought her.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Emily P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to see everyone sleeping in the room. Keith and Kate was sleepomg in one bed, Rini and Kellyn was slepping on the floor, Rini head was on his shoulder, and Kellyn head was on Rini head, Ben and Summer was on the floor too, Autumn was sleeping in her bed along with all of the Pokemon Ranger partner Pokemon, and Danny was by my side, He was slepping with his head on my bed. I smile at all of them and went to the mirror and cheack my back, exeept the black feathers was replace with white ones.

"My friend did this?" I ask my soal.

"_Ya they did. They did a good job gtting rid of the curse." _My soal said as she replace my reflacean.

"I going to thank them later when thy wake up." I lafe, as I walk out of the room to see Black and White walking up to me.

"Good morning Emily." White smile at me.

"Good morning." I said back to her.

"Hey Emily have you seen everyone. We ent to there room to see hey are not there." Black ask me.

"Ow I think you might look in this room." I smirk wild I let out a small lafe.

Black and White oopen up the door and gasp to see everyone in there. They close the door and face me.

"Wow look like everyone sleep in there." Black lafe.

"Emily." White said faceing me. " Were about to head to the next gym so pleas wake up everyone. Were leaveing in 2 hour." She smile at me befor leaveing.

"_I see you up Emily." _Pikachu smile befor hopeing up my shoulder wild Chia,Ellie,Ukulele Pichu eather hop on my shoulder,arms, or head.

"Ya I am." I lafe.

"_So were leaving in 2 hour." _Ellie said.

"Ya but how are we going wake everyone up." I sweatdrop.

"_Leave it to us!" _Chia smirk jumping out of my arm's.

"Realy." I smile.

"_Yep just leave it to the eletrit type Pokemon."_ Ukulele Pichu smirk.

"Great i'll be outside now." I said befor grabeing Wave and Muddy.

"_What going on?" _Wave ask me.

"Ow you'll find out in 3,2,1" I smirk pointing at the door.

"Ahhhhhh!" A scream came in the room.

"Okay now what that about." Muddy sweatdrop.

"Ow let say are little eletic type friends help me wake up everyone." I smile befor opening up the door to see everyone on the floor.

"_Okay now this is started to get good._" Wave and Muddy lafe.

I end up lafeing but I was cut off by a glow comeing from under my bed. "No way it time already." I smile befor tacking someing out from under the bed, and I realize the pokemon egg Autumn,and Danny gave me started to glow. I took it out of the container and the egg started to tack a new form. And the next thing that I have was a babby Mudkip in my arm's but it was pink.

"Look like it a shinny Midkip." Kate said getting up.

"Real u never hird of a shinny pokemon." I said looking confuse.

"Little sis there a lot of shinny pokemon in the world." Keith smile at me befor messing up me head.

"He got a point there Emily." Kellyn smile.

"Hey have you decied what to call him yet Emily." Summer said.

"No I haven't decied yet." I sighn.

"What about Wave." Keith said.

"That Buzle name Keith!" I yelled at him.

"_You got theat right."_ Wave smile.

"How about Thunder." Ben smirk witch cause Summer to hit him behind his head.

"That a eletric type name Ben!" I yelled.

"I got it how about Dazie." Rini smile.

"Dazie. I like it." I smile.

"He look so cute." Danny said comeing up to me.

"I know right." Autumn smile.

"Hey I going to say this but." Rini stated.

"What is it Rini." Autumn said.

"If Dazie was born, dose that mean Emily and Danny are parent's" Rini smirk.

"What!" Me and Danny yelled.

"Nice one Rini." Everyone lafe.

"You know what you are just like mmy brother Rini." I sweatdrop.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Emily is save and now there going to the next town.**

**Emily: Thank goodness I not dead.**

**Danny: It all thanks to Me,Autumn,Kate and everyone else.**

**Autumn: That right.**

**Me: Holy Arcuas!**

**Rini: What wrong.**

**Me: I can't draw nonthing on the computer without me mouse!**

**Keith: And were is it now.**

**Me: I left it at my dad place.**

**Everyone: *Fall down anima style***

**Kate: Your holes.**

**Me: Hey I going down ther tommaro sence it almost Christmess brack.**

**Emily: R&R!**

**Keith: And for all of you readers are auther is going to let all of you draw Emily soal the dark one and the light one, and both of them got a different dress.**

**Kate: That right the dark one have on the black dress with the star symble on her forhead, wild the light one have on the white dress with the stare symble.**

**Me: Remmember the Dark Emily have black hair,and red eyes, wild the Light emily have blond hair and blue eyes.**


	10. A soal to remmember

**Me: Today someone is comeing to see Emily.**

**Emily: How is it.**

**Me: You have to find out soon Emily.**

**Emily: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the oc. She only own me and Rini.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

"Okay everyone come on out!" I yelled throwing the pokeball's in the air. "Everyone I wont all of you to meat a new memmber of the team meat Dazie." I smile.

"_It nice to meat all of you." _Dazie greated.

Everyone didn't said nonthing but glar at him. Dazie flinch and hid behind me.

"It okay Dazie none of them are going to hirt you." I smile at him.

"_Are you shour Princess._" Dazie sailooking confuze.

"I shoure of it." I smile aild leting out a lafe and looking at the team. "Now everyone pleas treat Dazie as the new memmber of the team." I said.

"_Yes Emily._"Everyone said.

"Frostless use ice bean!" Someone yelled.

I look up to see a Frostless on top of me and it end up freazing my feat.

"_PRINCESS!" _Latias and Lugia yelled.

"What going on!" I yelled as I try to get my feat unstuck.

"Well it been a wild has it Emily." Someone said as it come out of the shawdos.

I end up gasping to see how it was. He end up kidnapeing me back in Sinnoh.

"Ice!" I hiss.

"It good to see you again Fate-chan" Ice smirk.

"Stop calling me by that name!" I yelled at him. "And beside what are you doing here." I huff at him.

"I cam to get you that why." He smile at me befor comeing up to me and lifted up my chin.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled as I got out of his gasp.

"Those eyes." Ice smirk. "It remind me of how we first meat in Sinnoh." He said befor wraping one arm around my waist and the other one lifted up my chin.

"No this can't be happening. Big brother, everyone pleas help me." I said to myself as I let out a tear or two.

"Moonlight! Moon starlight Ace!" Someone yelled as it seporate me and Ice. I felled to the ground but Lugia cought me, wild Ice look around.

"How did that!" Ice yelled.

"I did." Moonlight said.

"Big brother!" I yelled.

"Ha. What are you going to do with me." Ice smirk.

"Let said the hole sailor scout is going to kick you sorry but back to what ever you came from!" New moon said as her and everyone suronded Ice.

"I going to get Emily one way or another!" Ice yelled as he sent a dark energy at me.

"Emily!" Some one yelled and block the attack.

I open my eyes to see Danny tacking the hit enstead of me. I let out a small cry I sow him laying on the ground and not moveing and something glowing on his neack.

"You are going to pay Ice!" I yelled at him as I brought out my eternal brouch.

"Sun Eternal power! Make-Up!" I yelled.

"I am Sailor Sun and i'll shall punish you." I said.

"H'm let see if you can handle this monster." Ice smirk bring out a monster from nowere. "Kepp them besy i'll be going now." He said befor walking away.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

Ow I am so going to Fr***ken kill Ice now! First he was trying to kiss Emily and secent he hirt Danny, and no one hirt a sailor scout!

"Sailor New moon are you going to use the inpiraty chales." Kellyn said.

"Ya. It the only to get ride of this monster." I said as I brought it out. "Suprim Crises! Make-Up!" I yelled as I trancfrom into Ultra Sailor New moon.

"No!" Emily said blocking my path. "This is my fight." She smile at me befor putting her fist in her hand and fire started to come out.

"I call the power of the sun give the stangth to bring out my sword." Emily said as she swing her arm down and the sword came to her hand. "Eternal sun sword!" She yelled.

"Sun fire burst!" Emly yelled as fire came out of her sword and hit the monster. "Your turn Kate." She smile at me.

I knoded my head and brought out my wand. "Randow Starlight honymoon heart ace!" I yellled.

"Nooo!" The monster yelled beofor turning into moondust. And the next thind that happen I turn back to normal and fell to my neas. "Man that new raindow power keep on draining my power!" I yelled.

"Hey it okay Kate you get stronger soon." Keith smile.

"Thanks Keith." I smile back at him.

"Some help!" Emily yelled.

All of us turn around to see Danny was pale. I ran by his side and cheack his neack. I end up gasping to see the same dark symble that Emily has on her back.

"_This is not good_." Arcuas said as him and Emily soal came out.

"What do you mean." Autumn said holding her brother hand.

"_Ice use that same curse spell that Emily had when she was young." _Emily soal said.

"So what going to happen to him." I ask her.

"Well one his soal will trap in darkness forever like I was, or." She gulp.

"Or what." Rini said.

"Or... he'll died." She said.

We all gasp at that dission. Emily look at Danny as tears came out of her eyes and she hug him.

"No! I don't wont him to died!" Emily yelled.

"Is there any way." Summer said.

"_Well there one thing." _Arcuas said.

"Realy what is it." Ben said.

"_Emily gold inpiral crystal. It can save him but if he lose it he will be in the same state as Emily was last week." _Arcuas said.

"I'll do it!" Emily yelled.

"Little sis are you okay with this." Keith said.

Emily didn't say anything. "If it mean saveing Danny." She said as she took out the gold crystal and took a peace off and made it to a charm and hook it up to the necleace that Danny was wearing and a golden glow surounder his body.

"_Emily." _Arcuas started.

"Yes." Emily said.

"_The peace of the gold crystal feed on your magical powers so you have to give that piece a lot of power so it won't fade got it." _Arcuas said.

"Got it." Emily nodded.

"_Good we'll leave you too it." _Arcuas smile befor him and Emily soal fade away.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Soal Emily P.O.V**

When everyone was asleep I sneek out of Emily body to go and get some air. I sighn. "I gust have to say he had to died." I said to myself as I look at the stars.

"Ya you did." Someone said.

I gasp as I felt a pair af arms wrap around my waist. I turn around to see Danny soal. I sighn in releaf. But he look different then the last time I sow him. He hair was now blue, eyes were light purple, and his hole outfit was black now, he had on a short sleave black shirt, and black pants.

"Are you okay." Danny smile.

"Ya. I'm okay." I said. "Are you going to be okay?" I ask him.

"Ya I going to be okay and the real Danny tomorrow." He smile.

"Thank god. If it was seariec Emily will have a pnick attack." I lafe as I beggain to cry.

"Hey what wrong." He said.

"I can't deal with this." I said as I move away from him. "I mean I light and your dark how am I deal with this!" I yelled.

"Emily it okay." Danny said pulling me me into his cheast. "Even though i'm dark and you light we can still be togther." He said.

I couldent hold back but cry. I do love himso much, even though were different I still love him and real Emily still love real Danny. I lifted my head and star into his eyes. I was just like him when I started out. He lent forword and kiss me on the lips, and I couldent hold back and kiss back. Hey if Emily and Danny kiss why not us.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: I couldnent help but add a soalxsoal shipping.**

**Emily: Wait so are you trying to tell us that my soal and Danny soal love each other.**

**Danny: Hey unless we know why are shipping is call Caregoldshipping.**

**Autumn: So what are you going to name this shipping.**

**Me: Well for a start it Emily soalxDanny soal so it Light&Darkshipping.**

**Emily: I like it.**

**Danny: Me too, even though it are soal.**

**Autumn: R&R!**


	11. Another future daughter

**Me: *smirk***

**Keith: What with the smirk.**

**Me: There something I need to say.**

**Emily: What is it.**

**Me: You have to find out.**

**Keith & Emily: *Groun***

**Emily: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon ar the two oc. She only own me and Rini.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~Somewere in the Crystal Almia~**

"Mommy!" A little girl how was nine years old said hugging her mother.

"Aw Miku are you ready to go." The young women in her mid nineteen said.

"Yep and I can meat cousain Rini right." She smile.

"That right do whatever it tacks to lurn from are past self." A young man in his twonty's said someing up th them.

"Thanks Daddy." She smile befor opening up the time gate and leaveing.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Danny P.O.V**

"Aw it so nice out here!" Emily yelled as she spin around. She wasen't wearing her trainer uniform. She was now wearing a light blue dress that gose up to her neas,and she had on blue flat's.

"Calm down little sis." Keith lafe as he cought his sisster from falling. He was wearing short sleave orande shirt,and black pants.

"Sorrry." Emily lafe.

All of us decied to spend are last autumn breack outside séance tomorrow is winter, and I was warm outside with a little bit of wind.

"Emily. You are cheaful as always." Kate lafe, she was wearing a short sleave white hoddie, yellow skirt but under them was black short's.

"Everyone!" Rini yelled as her and everyone else came up to us, she was wearing a yellow dress that have a few stars on the bottom, wild Autumn was wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt, Ben was wearing a light green shirt and white pant's and Summer was wearing a orange shitrt and a light blue skirt,I was wearing a green shirt, and blue pants, and Black and White was not here they decied to spen there time togather onlne.

"I am so glad we here all togather." Summer lafe as she grabe Ben hand.

"Well everyone let spend are last time in this seasean!" I yelled.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was fun hanging out with everyone but I wont be alone with Emily for once. I pulled her away so I can talk to her.

"Thanks for everything you did for me Emily." I smile at her.

"No problem." Emily blush, wich case me to lafe and lifted up her chin.

"You know, you look cute when you blush." I chuckle and kiss her witch she reaturn, but It was ruined by a brouhgt light.

"INCOMEING!" Someone yelled as it fell on us and it end up kissing me.

_THUD!_

"U'm Emily we have a problem here." I said as I look at the little girl how was on top of me.

"I am so sorry!" The little girl yelled getting off of me.

"Hey are you okay." Emily said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Ya. I'm okay." She said befor turning around. She have spiki grennish bluish hair that was let down, bright orange eyes, and she wore a green short sleave hoddie, whitish bluish shikt but undet it was white shor,a black shirt, pink boot's,she had silver laurels in on her bangs, and she had on a a pink shoulder bag.

"Hey what going on!" Kate said as her and everyone eals come up to her us, but Rini skid to a stop.

"MIKU!" Rini yelled.

"Hey cousain Rini." She smile.

"Wait. Rini you know her." I ask her.

"Ya she my cousain and if I right she both of ya future daughter." Rini smile pointing to me and Emily.

"What!" Me and Emily yelled.

"Ow this is started to get good." Kellyn lafe.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Emily P.O.V**

Okay this is started to get stanger by the minite,I have a future daughter! All of us were back at the pokemon center in my,Autumn,and Danny room and we decied to bring in Black and White too.

"Wait so you are trying to say." White said.

"Yep I came from the future to follow in my parants footsteps." Miku smile.

"Rini can you explain everything why future daughters following in the parants footsteps." Kate said.

"Shour thing," Rini sighn. "You see a when we were born each daughter or son of eack kingdom got to have a dream and got to be a sailor scout, my drean was to be a sailor scout and a Pokemon Ranger." She said.

"Ow, no wonder you came to Fiora to be a scout." Kate said.

"Now that is cover Miku what was your dream anyway." Keith said.

She went silient befor looking at us. "My dream is to be a Sailor scout,Pokemon trainer and a Pokemon Ranger." She smile.

"What!" Everyone yelled as they fell animei style.

"You have three dreams, that too much!" Black yelled.

"Well you got to get use to it." Emily lafe.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Well I stoping here I don't have nonthing to write on this one.**

**Danny: I still can't belive I got a future daughter.**

**Rini: Hey you should see how Kate and Keith reacted to that when they found out I was there future daughter.**

**Kate: Don't remind me of that.**

**Keith: It was way to shocking fo me.**

**Kellyn: Hey Emily do you won't to tell you everything.**

**Emily: Ya.**

**Autumn: This is going to be good.**

**Danny: I know.**

**Rini: R&R!**


	12. Miku soal, and protect the daughters

**Me: *Pace around the room***

**Emily: What wrong with you.**

**Danny: I think she have a crush on one of SoA villions.**

**Kate: I wonder how it is.**

**Me: You got no resain to find out!**

**Keith: Is it that blue hair freak.**

**Miku: I think you mean Ice.**

**Me: *Blush***

**Keith: I knew it! You like Ice!**

**Me: I do not.**

**Keith: Do to.**

**Me: Do not.**

**Keith: do to.**

**Miku: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the two oc, she only own her oc.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Miku P.O.V**

I was in my room staring at the sky thinking of how I going to explain more about myself. The door open and I turn around to see Rini comeing in and in her hand was a cupcake. "Hey Rini were did you get those at?" I ask her.

"Emily made them, and she told me to give you one." She smile befor handing me one.

I look up at her than look on the drowr, to see my Silver star/moon brouch. "Rini you did get the messsage from my mom right." I said.

"Of course I did, and I supose to tell Emily she going to train you." Rini said sitting down on her bed.

"I just wont to be like mom and dad, realy badly." I sighn befor tacking a bite out of the cupcake.

Rini look at me shockly, but she put a smile on her face, she walk up to me and ruffel my hair playfuly. "Now that my little cousain, now get some sleep you need it."

"Okay, night cousain Rini." I yawn befor I went to sleep.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily Soal P.O.V**

When everyone was asleep I walk out of Emily body, and walk out of the room, and went into Miku room, I open the door and smile to see both her and Rini fast asleep I walk up to Miku and put a hand on her forhead.

"I séance a soal inside her." I smile befor moveing a strain of hair out of her face.

"H'm." Miku grown as she open her eyes, her bright orange eyes meat my crystal blur eyes, I freak out and hid inside the closet.

"I thought I sow someone." Miku yawnd as she sat up in her bed and went back to sleep.

"You must had inmagen it." A nother voice said.

"Be quiet so I can sleep." Miku said befor she slept.

"What are you doing!" Someone wisper yelled at me. I jolt and turn around to see Danny right behind me, I sighn in releaf.

"I was just cheaking on if little Miku have a soal." I lafe a little.

"You are hopless as ever." he sighn.

"That is not true!" I wisper yelled at him.

"I now you two are in there so don't hide from me." Miku said as she open the door. "I know you two are the real Miku future parent's soal." She smile at us. To are suprice, it was Miku soal, she have light pink hair, and yellow eye's, she wear a white shirt and skirt, and she also have a tiara on her head.

"So your Miku soal." Danny gasp as her.

"That right the one and only." She lafe a little wild rubbing the back of her head.

"So what bring you here?" I ask her.

She didn't say nonthing, she took and breath look at us. "Team Plasma was after me and my parants in the future and now they took control of Almia and Unova, plus everyone is in deep sleep."

"Even us?" Danny ask her.

"Yes, and when I meat everyone I meet everyone." She pouted. "Anyway the Team Plasma from the future are here too, and they are after me too plus little Chibi-usa."

"Don't worry well protecct you."I smile at her.

"Realy." She look suprise.

"Yep we protect you, are real selves will protect Miku, and Kate and Keith will protect Rini." Danny smile at her.

Miku smile at us as a tear or two escape her eyes. "You guy's are nice, like my parent's said." She said as she wip her tears away.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~Next day~ Emily P.O.V**

"_Wake up Emily!" _Someone yelled.

I moun and squint my eyes, I open it up to see Pikachu looking at me. "Sparkie what is it." I groun as I sat up in bed.

"_Rini wont to see you, she wont to tell you something inportent."_ He said as he jump off my bed and left the room.

I shug my shoulder as I got up from bed and got dress into my trainer uniform, I supose to go and get my next badge soon. When I walk out of my room I sow that everyone wwas awake I greated everyone of them befor going outside to meet with Rini. "I see you wont to see me." I started as I came up to Rini.

Rini look up at me befor handing me a note. "You better read this it from your future self it veary inportent." She said befor leaving.

I open up the later and read it to myself I scean over it and it say's I have to train Miku to be a sailor scout, and it also say there a note for Kate too. I walk back into the Pokemon Center and handed handed Kate the note.

"What this?" Kate ask me as she look at the note.

"It from your future self and it look like we have a nother mission." I answord back.

Kate open up the note and scane threw it her jow drop and she look up at me. "Emily get everyone, we need to have a meating but don't get Rini or Miku okay." She said as she got up and went to her bedroom.

~**Bedroom~**

"Wait what!" Everyone yelled.

"That right, the note said everything." Kate sighn.

"So you mean that the Team Plasma in the future took over bothe Unova and Almia." White said.

"Ya, that right and they after both Rini and Miku, so we need to protect the both of them." I said as I got up from the floor.

"I wonder what there after." Autumn said.

"I think I know." I started. "They are after the two crystal both of them pose."

"Wait you mean the pink crystal and gold crystal." Danny said.

"I think so." I sighn.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Rini P.O.V**

I can't beleav what me and Miku hird, the future of Team Plasma are after are crystal now.

"Cousain Rini, i'm scare." Miku said.

"It okay Miku." I smile at her befor putting my hand on her head. "Are future parant's are going to protect ."

"You realy think so." She gave me a confuse look.

"Look I now my future parents when I got to Ranger school and they protected me." I said.

"Fine if you say so." She chuckle.

"_Hey Rini pleac let me out of here_!" Jurachi yelled from his pokeball, I sighn and let him out.

"God lee Jurachi can you give me a breack for once." I sighn.

"_Sorry but I think one of the gardien's Pokemon of the earth kingdom is in trouble." _He said.

"And which gardien Pokemon is it?" Miku ask him.

"_It the one Pokemon Emily love to play when she was little, and that will be the sword of justist." _He said wich cause both me and Miku to freak out.

"I know them, my mom use to tell me about them when I was little they use to protect all of the kindom but they also the gardiens of the earth kingdom." I said.

"_That right, when Emily was little she use to play with a nother one and his name is Keldeo." _He said.

"I remmember him I use to play with him back in the future." Miku smile.

"_Well if Team Plasma catcher him and the sword of justic the future will be in a lot worse."_ Jurachi said.

"_Ya you telling us." _Another voice said as Miku sweatdrop and brought out a pokeball that have a star and silver moon simble on the top of it.

"Vactini come on out." She sighn as a nother legendarry pokemon came out.

"_Jurachi long time no see." _He lafe.

"_I see your the same as ever."_ Jurachi smirk.

"Okay enouf of this we need to tell the others." I said as I birst threw the door and everyone stare at me.

"Rini what is it?" Kate ask me.

"We need to go to the earth kindom fast!" Miku yelled.

"Why?" Emily ask her.

"Team Plasma is there and they are trying to catch Keldeo and the sword of justic!" We yelled at once.

"What!" Everyone mines Black and White yelled.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: So we realize Miku have Victini with her, and Team Plasma is after Keldeo and the sword of justicc right now.**

**Emily: Hey that right you do have Keldeo in your Pokemon White 2 right.**

**Me: That right I have him and the sword of justice, and Keldeo is so cute.**

**Miku: And it say right here that you earn him as a mystery gift.**

**Me: And how told you to look at my game.**

**Miku: No one and beside you name the character by my name realy!**

**Me: Hey it not my falt okay your name is cute.**

**Miku: R&R!**


	13. Bones Chapter: Serina Ivi moon

**Me: Hey here is a bones story for my black and white story but this time we go to Almia to were Ivi moon is.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Get back here now!" A 12 year old girl with light pink and blue eye chaseing after one of the negavers creaps in her sailor scout unifrom she have on a white shirt over it was a purple scarf and was held onto a pink bow tie, on the bow tie was a red brouch with a few gold exerys and gems on it the color of the gem's were yellow,white,purple, and blue and her gem was pink, she also wear a purple skirt, purple boots, head decoresion on her head, and a cresent moon tiara on her forhead. "Ha, Got you now!" The girl said catch her breaf.

"Pleas spear me I was seant here from Unova to look for something." The monster beg her.

She look confuss but she shrug it off and brought out her wand. "Moon spiral heart attack!" She yelled.

"NOOO!" It yelled as it turn into moondust.

The girl sighn in releaf as she sat down on the ground as she tranform back into her reguler cloths, it was summer in Almia She have on a light red short sleav shirt, pink skirt, red shose, and she had her hair tied up in a pink ribben. "Man I wish Kate was here to deal with this!" She scream.

"I figer you be here Serina." A girl with black hair said as she came up to here.

She turn aroun and sighn in realif to see her cousain Luana. "Hey Luana what is this time, Carwford being a pervert to you again if he is i'll teach him a leassan Ivi moon style." She smirk.

Luana lafe at her little cousain, Luana is from Serina dad side of the family she now about her family being sailor scouts along with Serina family so she keep the sailor scout a secreat but everyone in Veintown base now there secreat, but they promess to keep there secreat safe.

"No it not that I was seant here by your dad to get you he said it time for lunch." Luana smile at her.

"Are comeing too?" Serina ask her.

"Of course I am I want to spend time with my Uncle Darian." She smile befor walking off.

"Hey wait for me!" Serina yelled as she try to catch up to her cousain.

**~Chicole Village~**

"Wow mom you made all of this!" I yelled as I look at the lunch in frount of me.

"Yep, séance you weant after that negavers creap I decied to treat you to full lunch meal." Serenity smile at her.

"Thanks mon." she smile at her befor eating it. Her mom perpared a lunch box for her inside the box was her favorite fried rice,roman, and a few fruits in it too.

"Slow down Serina, swollow first them eat some more." Darian smile at her.

"Sorry dad." She swollow befor giving him a smile but it faded.

"Hey what wrong Serina." Luana said as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"I was just wondering what Kate is doing in Unova right now on her mission?" She ask her.

Everyone look at her befor Serenity spoke up. "Kate is doing ine you should call her often to cheak up on her." She said.

"Maby your right mom." Serina lafe.

Serenity lafe at her daughter befor she drop the plats and it scater into tinny pices. "_Serenity I need help pleas sent Serina to the Earth kingdom." _One of the legendary pokemon said in her head befor Serenity started to colfe.

"Aunty Serenity are you okay." Luana panick as she came to her side.

Serenity started to calf as blood came out her mouth but it wasn't red it was black.

"Black blood." Darien wisper, as the door birst open as stange people in uniform's came into the house.

"How are you people!" Serina yelled as them.

"Were are Team Plasma and we wont the moon brat." One of the grunts said.

Serenity look up and frown she brought her hand up and brought out her moon staff from her hand. "I wont let you hirt my little girl." She said as a magic circle form under Serina and Luana feet. "Luana look after Serina I sending both of you to were the kingdom of the earthkingdom is and I sending Mew with you."

"You can count on me Aunti Serenity." Luana smile st her as Mew came by her side and sat on her shoulder and both of them was gone.

"Serenity we better be going too." Darian told her as he help her up.

She noded her head as both of them dissapird too.

**~EarthKingdom~**

"AHHH!"

**THUD**

"Are you okay Usagi-chan." Luana groun as she sat up.

"Ya i'm alright so were are we?" Serina ask her.

"Your at the Earth kingdom." A voice told her.

The two of them turn around to see there there other friends.

"Thank go you four are here tell me Team Plasma try to get you too?" Serina ask them.

"Yep but unlese are paren't sent us here too." Crystal sighn in releaf.

"Big sister mom and dad told us to find Kate and her gang." a boy with spiki brown hair said.

"Well let look." Rick said as he move inside the castle.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Well that it for the bones chapter.**


	14. Trouble once more

**Emily: *Look over my shoulder* I see your going playing Pokemon Ranger SoA again.**

**Me: What I can't help it and beside I think Ice is cute. **

**Danny: So you do like him.**

**Me: So what, it dosen't matter right.**

**Autumn: Of course it not, and beside I got a idea.**

**Me: What is it.**

**Autumn: Ow it nonthing. Read, review and ejoy. **

**Danny: *wisper to readers.* And here the thing, say Agony for Cryst to go out with Ice, and besde Angony is are auther favorite song.**

**Emily: And don't forget about ****Re-sublimity ****séance both song's are from ****Kannazuki no** **Miko Re-sublimity is the opening and Agony is the ending.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

"AHHH!" We yelled as we landed on the ground.

"Ouch." I groun as I rub my head and look around to see we were in the roual garden.

"Look like were here." Rini said as she started to get up.

"Well let go and look for Keldeo and the others." Kate smile and was about to walk when a attack stop her.

"Stop right there you are not to enter." Cobalion said as it step near the entrace with Terrakion and Virizion.

"What are you talking about we have acence to enter!" I yelled.

Cobalion gave me a evil glare witch cause me to jolt a little befor he spoke up. "You may not enter the earthkingdom and that it, Keldio pleas tack care of all of them." He said as the other two pokemon move out of the way and I sow my friend Keldeo and it look like he didn't know me séance I in my trainer outfit he sent out a scater sword at Kate I move quickly and trancfrom into Sailor Sun and brought out my sword and block the attack.

"EMILY!" Everyone yelled as I sent the attack back I fell on my ness and painted for air after I fell my hair came loss and I turn into my princess form, witch case the four legendary pokemon to gasp.

"Princess Emily!" The four pokemon yelled as they came to my side as bow there head's.

"We ar so sorry, we didn't know it was you." Cobalion said.

"No it okay I totally forgot to tell mom to tell you four that I want to me a Trainer." I lafe.

"Help!" A girl with black hair yelled as she came up to us.

"LUANA!" Everyone mines me,Danny and Autumn yelled.

"Hey guy's." Luana lafe waveing her hand.

"And what bring's you here?" Kate ask her.

"Well you see." She lafe but she was cut off by a scream something got sent back and knock over Luana, we look over her to see a confuse light blue dumpling bum girl her buns were heart shape, she wore a torn up sailor scout uniform and she have a blue cresent moon tiara on her forhead.

"Crystal!" I yelled as I ran over to her and lifted her up so she can sit up, I look at her and she snated out of her confusain.

"Everyone." Crystal wisper as she got up and look at Kate. "Kate you have to hury Serina is fighting a monser alone!" She yelled.

I look at Kate confuse, she didn't tell me she had a sister I was about to ask her when she ran off.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kate P.O.V**

Great my cousain is here and even Crystal, but they not the only one how is here, Crystal said that Serina is fighting a monster alone even though she in below a level. I ran into the room to see a beat up Rick, and Jeff with there sailor scout uniform all torn up, I look in frount of them to see a beat up Serina with her clothes all torn up too but something is not here why isn't she in her sailor scout uniform. "Serina!" I yelled as I ran over to her.

She turn and smile at me she ran up to me and I hug her. "Kate I am so glade your here, something is wrong with my brouch and I can't trancform." She panic as she brought it out.

I took it from her and exam it, I open it up to see the the middl of the crystal crack, she can't tranform into Suprim Ivi moon like thism the only thing that can is by trancforming the brouch into the eternal brouch, I look behind me to see the other's comeing I stud up and face them. "Everyone my little sister need help but only her team can help her." I started.

"And how is her team?" Autumn ask me.

I took a deep breath befor looking at Emily,Danny and Autumn I even turn to see Jeff getting up. "Her team is you,Danny,Emily,and Jeff."

"Wait so you are saying that were are in Serina team." Emily said looking schock.

"That right we been working out the team's and all of you are next." Crystal said.

Emily look at the others befor looking at me. "So what dose Serina need?" She ask me.

"All of you need to use your eternal power to trancform Serina Suprim brouch into eternal." I said bring out the broken brouch and gave it to Serina.

Everyone look at each other befor nodding there head's and focase there energy until the brouch started to glow it shape was still the same but it has the gem's of her team meat's.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Serina P.O.V**

Okay I was glad that my sister and her friends were here but I was still shock that I have my own team and I am the team leader, after I eplain to Kate what happen to my suprim brouch she told me I need to upgrade it into a eternal broch, I felt the warm power of the other scout's. "Moon Eternal power! Make up I yelled!" I was now in my eternal form I was wearing a white sirt over it was a purple scarf that was held onto a pink bow tie, the skirt was in two purple on top and light purple on the bottom, white boot's that have a cresent moon in the middle, on the back of the skirt was a pink bow, I also have head decorisean on my head, a red ribben in my hair that was held in a pony tail, and I have a cresent moon on my forhead.

"Kate are you thinking I should use this power yet?" I ask her.

"It the only way to do it." Kate shrug her shoulder.

I only lafe at her befof focasing my magic but something came into are head's it feal like the spell that are mom use when she was a scout.

"U'm Serina, did you know what to do?" Kate ask me.

I nodded my head. "Ya I remember you using the same move when you were in eternal form."

"Well go for it." She gave me a thub's up.

I nooded my head as I brought out my wand that was the same when Kate was in her eternal form. "Starlight Honymoon, Therapy Kiss!" I yelled.

"No!" The monster yelled as it shater into moon dust.

I only sighn in realife as I hug my sister one more time and thanking her.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: That it for Black and White and I am so soory for the late update.**

**Emily: You should be.**

**Me: Shut up and R&R!**


End file.
